1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various external services have been provided by cloud computing, etc. For example, there is known an external service for storing electronic data in an external storage. In order to use such an external service, there is conventionally known a technology of storing electronic data, which is managed in a client terminal, in an external storage specified by the user (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, in the above conventional technology, depending on the Web API (Application Programming Interface) provided by the external storage, there have been cases where the user's comfortable usage is impaired. For example, depending on the external storage, there are cases where a Web API, which is for collectively acquiring folder information of folders in the hierarchy of the specified folder and in all hierarchies lower than that of the specified folder in the external storage, is not provided. In the case of an external storage without such a Web API, for example, the folder information of folders in the hierarchy of the specified folder and in one hierarchy lower than that of the specified folder is acquired in units of one hierarchy, and the user has to wait until all of the folder information is acquired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-92833